


【求RP点梗二】③The Younger

by programeggsoup



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Years of the Trees
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 13:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/programeggsoup/pseuds/programeggsoup
Summary: 【文风倾向】喜剧？【题材倾向】双树熄灭前【出场人物】Angord，Aegnor，Finarfin，Eärwen，Findarato，Artaresto，Findekano，Turukano【配对组合】Angrod||Aegnor【文章分级】G【完稿日期】2016年5月6日【总计字数】1340【联动汇总】期末考前攒rp点梗2【前言备注】一切都属于托老大大，属于我的只有OOC的脑洞和bug。几天没看总汇，不小心记成正剧了，今天写完正文写前言的时候才发现错了，而且还写成了G分类，都是我的锅QAQ。于是默默地删了第一行和最后一行，其实还挺欢乐的（？）





	【求RP点梗二】③The Younger

Tirion城的人都说，大伯家是足以焚毁一切的燎原烈火，二伯家是果敢坚韧不屈的典范。那我们家是什么呢？

我们问Atar和Amal。他们的笑容总是像那一成不变Taniquetil山上的金银双树，美丽而又亲切。他们说，我们家是温柔而遥远的星光，为人所爱，与人和善。但有必要的话，我们也能用自己的力量去捍卫、去守护。

“Atar，我有个问题。”哥哥说。

“什么问题，说来听听。”父亲犹如更年轻的那棵Laurelin，充满朝气，为我们指引着前进的方向。

“Atar，如果星星落到地上会是什么样的呢？它也会是个小小的银点，然后一闪一闪眨眼睛吗？”哥哥经常有很多奇奇怪怪的问题，而知识渊博的Atar总能为他一一解答。

“当然不是。星星落到地上就会凝固成闪闪发光的宝石哦。看，你们Amal项链上的那颗原本就是颗明亮的星辰哦。”

“哇！好棒！”哥哥说。我记得我当时也说了“好棒”。

每当这时，一旁犹如Telperion的Amal总会笑着说：“Ara，你又在逗孩子了。”虽然我觉得Atar并没有逗我们，那宝石多美啊，跟Varda大人的星辰一模一样。

小孩子本能地亲近同自己年龄相仿的人，而倾向于崇拜年长者。我们亦然。

Artaresto哥比较安静，他总是一个人窝在城中看那些繁复冗长的典籍。这时，Manwe大人的风会从Tuna的后山吹来，戏弄我们共同继承自祖母的金发。Artaresto哥偶尔会跟我们抢点心吃、抢玩具玩，明明我们才是小孩子！最好哪天风刮得大一些，把他吹走算了。

Turukano哥也很安静，可他偶尔会走出去转转。恩，是的，转转而已。他不常同我们玩，可能是年龄上有些差距，但他会滔滔不绝地跟我们将旅途中遇到的趣事。而且他有很多朋友，Tirion城里只要一有大型的家族聚会，Turvo哥肯定跑没影了。

Findarato哥喜欢郊游，偶尔会叫上Turukano哥。不过，只要他们和朋友一起出远门，那今年都别想再看到他们了。我们也很想出去玩，大哥说等我们长大一些就带我们去。

Findekano哥是除了大哥之外，我们俩最崇拜的人。他大部分时间都留在Tirion城内，所以比较熟。我们和其他的小孩子会偷偷藏在树丛里跟着他，当时二三家族和效忠者家中的孩子可仰慕Findekano哥了！我们也会常常去二伯家偷来蓝色的布料当披风，打扮成最勇敢的Findekano哥，来一场大战火焰恶魔——出自祖父的床头恐怖故事——的战斗。哥哥他虽然爱冲在前线，但总耍赖不肯扮坏人，这不公平！

Findekano哥还经常给我们带来好吃的糕点，各式各样的工艺品和五颜六色的宝石。我们问他，这些也是天上的星星变成的吗？他一开始没听懂我们在说什么，后来才告诉我们，这是大伯家的堂兄弟们给他的。我们瞬间就没了兴趣，因为大伯家的孩子都是爱欺负人的大坏蛋，大伯也是个脾气古怪的人。倒是Atar和Amal会拿来点缀下房间。可这一点都不好看！

其实也挺好看的。

虽然我有很多哥哥，但我会直接喊onóro的肯定只有Angarato一个。你看，我们连名字都那么像，一定是Valar的安排！

我们有很要好的时候。比如，哥哥总是会让着我，这点永远都是当弟弟的特权。当然，也有闹得很不开心的时候。比如，哥哥会嘲笑我硬邦邦的头发，说我或许是Atar和Amal捡回来的小凡雅。他们的头发都是细细软软的、在双树光辉下美不胜收的丝绸，而我还是短头发的时，总给人以怒发冲冠的错觉。不过我想了想大伯家……咦，几个来着……头发像调色盘一样的堂兄们，我就觉得实在没什么好担心的了。看，我至少跟Atar一样是金发吧。

你看，我们长得那么快，再过几年就会比Findarato哥年纪大啦。我们有金发的Atar和银发的Amal，我们至亲的手足近来都还好吗？愿时光停留此处，我们得以守住彼此的幸福。


End file.
